


The Lost World Found

by Arasinyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Jurassic Park AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasinyah/pseuds/Arasinyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic Park AU:In which Oliver Queen was found after five years of being stranded on the deserted Isla Sorna but has to return to the Lost World to find the apparently alive Sara Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost World Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I watched The Lost World right after reading a lot of Arrow fanfiction and this is what happened.

Oliver looked around the busy hive of a warehouse with interest. There were a group of small trucks there and a bunch of technicians with heavy equipment going in and out of them carrying what looked to be radars, cameras and all kinds of military grade technology. A pit crew was working on the body of an SUV modified into something of a battering ram and in the middle of all this chaos stood a group of people who seemed to have decided to dress up as all the caricatures of a professor, a bow tie here, a jacket with patches on the elbow on another, spectacles that were tilted to the side while the woman who wore them ran a hand through thinning grey hair. A bit off to the side a blonde girl sat on the step of one of the vans tapping away on the keys of a laptop while a skinny man with a weaving stance talked to her, occasionally speeding away to move some piece of equipment.

"Oliver!" He turned at the sound to find Laurel Lance, former love of his life, walking up to him with a tight smile on her face. "You made it."

"Mind telling me exactly what I made it here for?"

The smile on her face wavered and she jerked her head to the side. "We'll talk in my office."

They walked into the small space and before Oliver could even begin to make his usual snap judgements of the place and what it told him about the person who owned it, she was rolling out a map.

"48 hours ago we received a distress call from a ship, the Luna Ola. It had been lost a week ago during a freak storm and this was the first time anyone had been able to make contact with it."

"Since when do you pick up distress calls from ships, I thought you were a lawyer."

"Since Sara called me on my landline and left me a voicemail in which she _seemed_ to be running."

The rise in tension was palpable and suddenly the sounds of the work outside seemed to be very far away. Oliver remembered seeing Sara drown but then again, he had been presumed dead for five years as well.

"We tracked the call to an island. The locals call the chain Las Cinco Muertas."

Oliver's breath thickened until he was certain he could see it in front of him. His usually tense frame stood even tighter, fists curling around and he stilled into a statue.

"The Five Deaths."

"Yes, I know you're familiar with them given your experiences on Isla Sorna."

It had been considered a miracle that a fisherman's boat had found him at all, the infamous playboy billionaire Oliver Queen who had been assumed dead after the Queen's Gambit had sunk taking him, his father, Sara Lance and a crew of nine along with it to the Ocean's depths. But when he refused to talk to anyone about exactly what happened on that island that resulted in scar tissue covering over twenty percent of his body, most seemingly by animals that the world had never seen before, the miracle turned into a mystery. When instead of returning to his usual ways, the former tabloid frequenter chose to live isolated from the world rumours abounded before dying down as they were want to do in the face of a lack of response.

"She was there?" He asked, hands trembling at the thought of her being on that wretched island, same as him and wondering how in the hells they managed to miss each other for five years.

"No." Laurel said, her voice a smidge softer this time. "Isla Nublar. A sister island, much smaller really, they built a park over there, like a zoo. The animals you probably came across were bred on Isla Sorna before being shifted to Isla Nublar."

"You know." He said shakily.

"I didn't at first. But then I did some digging and a friend of Sara who had been doing her own research showed me something. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have believed it."

"Dinosaurs." Oliver said with a wry laugh, the word drawing a sharp intake of breath from Laurel as if she had avoided saying it out loud, wishing it weren't true.

"Yes. I've talked to John Hammond and he approved of a rescue mission."

"Did he? His nephew won't like that." He remembered Peter Ludlow all too well, with the lawyers accompanying him all to make sure that Oliver wouldn't talk to the press about what he had seen. Oliver had simply told him he was wasting his time, all he wanted to do was forget that island, not remember it for someone else's breaking story and with a  smile Peter had left. Smarmy little git really, but Oliver's own family would probably have done the same. The terrible things that people would do to keep their money was something Oliver knew very well.

The smile on Laurel's face was all shark and the side of Oliver's lips quirked in anticipation."He's been…taken care of."

"Has he?"

"Yes, Sara has some very resourceful friends." She said, a hint of gratitude in her voice

Upon hearing the younger Lance sisters name the slight smile left Oliver's face and he stepped forward into Laurel's face, looming ominously over her and the side of her lip rose in a brief snarl before calming down again.

"None of this tell me why _I’m_ here." He had a sneaking suspicion but he was hoping against all hopes that it wasn't what he thought it was.

 "I need you to come with us on the rescue mission. We need someone who knows-"

" **No.** " Oliver turned ready to leave and was halfway there to the door when her voice stopped him.

"I'm calling in that favour you owe me."

"You want me back _there_?!" He growled out. "I have spent the last six months trying to forget and you want me to go back to that _hell_?!"

"You know these creatures. You knew them well enough o survive for five years, I need that. I need that expertise and you owe me, Oliver, you owe me so much."

He clenched his jaw but didn't say anything so she continued.

"A chopper's flying us in with all our equipment once w get close enough to the island on a ship, we have a communications expert coming with us, a survival expert who's former military, palaeontology experts and more, we can do this."

"You can't.  You can't do this Laurel, stop trying."

"She's my baby sister, I have to try."

Oliver turned and looked around spotting a paperweight and hurled it against the wall with demonic strength and Laurel screamed, more at the fear and panic she saw in his eyes then the dent it had left in the wall across her and outside the work halted.

"All that equipment, those people, this didn't happen overnight." Oliver turned to Laurel, deadly calm. "Tell me Laurel, how long have you been planning this?"

"Since, since they found you." She stuttered.

He smiled a charming smile that he had often shot at her back when they were together, back when he was a flighty man and her eyelashes fluttered at the sight of how macabre that seemed now, a twisted caricature. "Fine. I'll go with you to Isla Nublar."

She gasped out a laugh. "Thank you."

"But know this, the reason the fishermen spotted me on that beach was because I was ready to die. You see the closer you get to the shore the bigger the animals get and after five years I was willing to die. I wonder how long it'll take for you and your crew to get to that point."

He swept out of the room pausing when he pulled the door open only to find the young blonde he had seen standing there with a  frown, glaring at him. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, refusing to move out of his way, tilting her head just so she could see Laurel.

"Laurel, are you okay? We heard you scream." She said the last word with a glare at him, her fuchsia painted lips pursed and he almost laughed at the thought of the chit of a girl trying to intimidate him.

"Fine, I'm fine. Ollie agreed to come with us to Isla Nublar." The use of the nickname earned her a surprised look from Oliver who thought that bridge had burnt ages ago and the blonde brightened, a sudden smile on her face. "Oliver, meet Felicity. She's our communications expert, she's also the one who found out about the island. She was Sara's roommate."

"You're coming to the island."

"Yes I am." Felicity said in a  tone that just screamed 'Wanna make something of it?' and he gave in to the his urge to laugh ignoring the offended look on the blonde's face.

"And who else is coming on this suicide mission?"

Laurel  waved over a man with arms the size of tree trucks and Oliver shook his hand. "This is John Diggle our survival expert."

"Call me Digg." He said gruffly, edging himself towards Felicity in a protective gesture that the girl missed completely and the younger man he'd seen before speed walked towards them when Laurel called.

"And this Barry Allen, our palaeontologist."

"So," Barry said with an awkward smile bobbing his head, "Real dinosaurs huh?"

"They're just children." Oliver told Laurel, perplexed at her team. He'd thought at least one of the professor types would be there. "What about those old -timers?"

"They're InGen's people, they're not coming with."

"And we're not just children, we're highly qualified children and we can both drink so not really children after all." Felicity said, smug. "Barry's not just a palaeontologist; he's also a forensic expert and a chemical engineer."

Barry nodded blushing at the praise. "And Felicity's super smart too, she can hack into anything. Not that she does, hack into anything I mean, just the occasional InGen database and a few satellites and the FBI and…shutting up now."

"Great." He turned to Diggle. "Teach these two how to shoot a gun."

Diggle smirked and led the two gawking genii aside and he was left alone with his former flame.

Laurel tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket, relieved."Thank you I-"

"When're we supposed to leave?"

"In two days, meet us at the harbour."

With a curt nod he left, Felicity's voice following him.

"I can probably MacGyver a gun, do I really need to learn how to shoot it too?" She whined and without turning around Oliver yelled back.

"Yes."

This was going to be hell.  


End file.
